Talk:Moving with Footloose Bruce
Concerns about alienating lawn owners The concern I voiced at the meeting, not mentioned in these notes, is that the type of individuals who own and manage this mall and lawn are likely to be aggravated by noisy weekly protests and to see them as manifestations of entitlement that are infringing on ³sacred² property rights. I believe the mall owners and managers will stonewall as a response to this. I deal with these types of people all the time as a local representative for the NAHB Green Building Initiative (I¹m working with Newland Communities among others) and I believe a fast and loud approach will not be productive to working towards the goal of continued freedom of expression on the Weaver St Lawn. These people will be more likely to respond to a respectful dialogue showing that it is in their best business interest to allow a freedom of expression zone to flourish in this area. If we can attract press showing how the creative energy of Carrboro is an asset to the community as well as to the mall businesses, and support this positive spin with a poll of the mall business owners and employees demonstrating support for freedom of expression on the lawn we will be more likely to be able to maintain the good thing we have all grown to expect. I agree that this situation is outrageous but I don¹t think it is productive for the group to be planning demonstrations to loudly proclaim our ³right² to dance on this guy¹s lawn no matter what the history of the lawn may be. I am quite sure that the town will not legally be able to take the lawn by eminent domain and I sincerely doubt that citizens would vote to pay to purchase the lawn at fair market value to turn it into a park. Even the racism charge is unlikely to hold up to scrutiny in a court of law. If a 40 year old heavily muscled white man were to dance eccentrically with children on the lawn he would likely be suspected as a potential pedophile. It is a lot of fun to dance around and protest and get outraged but there are more important issues that critically need our support such as global warming and getting free market greed heads out of public office. A less energetic and more diplomatic approach is more likely to be effective and will leave us with time to work on other issues. This is also the path requested by Bruce himself. Let¹s bring beautiful art and dance and gentle music to the lawn and amplify the beauty and creative vigor of our wonderful little town center. Let¹s all write letters to the editor extolling the good times we¹ve all had on that lawn dancing and visiting with friends in the cool shade. Let¹s be respectful and positive in requesting that the lawn be allowed to continue its function as a creative expression zone. I¹m sure the mall management has a clipping file of all the press this fiasco has generated; let¹s fill it up with praise for the creative energy of this place. Let the press see young and old enjoying life together. When it comes time for Weaver St to re-sod the lawn let¹s all show up and volunteer our labor to help make this place we love a better place. We can catch more of what we want with sugar than with vinegar. I personally pledge to do my absolute utmost not to smack any more kids upside the head with my Hoop. When I first came to this town gas was thirty-six cents a gallon and my paycheck was for $3.75/hr. Back then I lived in a Dodge van and taught improvisational dance at the Carrboro Art School. I loved this town then and I love living here now. It is the wonderful creative community energy that makes it so great. Let¹s keep that positive energy going strong. With love and respect to all Michael Chandler